narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Morganne Fléau
History Morganne was born in a small cottage on the coast of the River Country. Her father, a retired ninja from Sunagakure, had built the home for his family, wishing a better life for them than the harsh climate of the desert. When she was a toddler, too young to remember much about him, war struck the land as it always had. Her father had to travel back to Sunagakure and defend it from Konohagakure invaders. When word of her father's death came, her mother took she and her brother south on the river to Yuhi, the one major port city of The Land of Wind and a sovereign territory of Sunagakure. The River Country was falling under the influence of Konohagakure and no longer safe for the family of a Sunagakure Warrior. Her mother worked as a medic in the city, running her business from their home and tending to the wounds of many nin who had barely escaped the horrors of the war. Morganne's older brother, Raijin, took great interest in his mother's work. Upon coming of age, he decided to travel to Sunagakure and become a ninja like his father before him. A few years later, Morganne's mother died from a prolonged sickness, unable to be cured by any of the other medics in the city. Fearing the fate of her parents and the horror of war, Morganne took a ship to The Land of Water with one of her mother's friends, an alchemist who had helped raise them after the death of their father. The old man took her into his home on the outskirts of Kirigakure and taught her everything he knew about potions and poisons. He convinced her to make use of her talents and join the ninja academy in Kirigakure. Upon graduating, he gifted her with a sword, a shirasaya that he had crafted himself. He trained her in kenjutsu for two years before he died. By that time, she was seventeen and a Jounin of Kirigakure. Morganne's friendship with the Godaime Mizukage, Ranketsu, helped her to raise higher into Kirigakure's ranks. During her friend's time as Mizukage, she became an ANBU agent and a council member. Her brother, on the other hand, had become the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure by this time. Now, upon his retirement, she has left Kirigakure and come to Sunagakure in order to make up for the time that they have lost over the years spent apart. Personality Morganne is friendly to an extent. She keeps herself fairly reserved and is quiet in crowds, choosing to pay attention to her surroundings rather than partake in the noise making. Analytical by nature, she often tries to guess at people. This is why she was so good as a member of the Kirigakure ANBU Intelligence Squad. With her friends, she jokes a lot and she often plays guessing games with people, trying to tell them things about themselves that they should not know. Fighting Morganne fights primarily with a mixture of kenjutsu and suiton jutsu, though she is known to use fuuton and hyouton jutsu as well. Her techniques revolve around moving fast and fluidly. She is analytical and formulates plans quickly when presented with challenges. Her primary weapon is her shirasaya, Shio Bureka. The steel, forged by her former master and reinforced by a dragon smith in Ninja Central, is practically unbreakable on its own. Kanji are engraved down the length of almost the entire blade and they allow her to channel her chakra through it and perform suiton jutsu without hand seals. Within the hilt, a powerful neurotoxin is stored with fuuinjutsu. She releases it into her suiton techniques and manipulates it to cripple her opponents. By mere contact with flesh, it begins freezing the nerves, causing immense pain and spreading quickly. It renders entire areas of a person's body useless. She is also fond of using senbon and explosive tags, often combining them with her fuuton jutsu to deliver instantaneous, hard hitting attacks. Do not be surprised to find her working in secret, unnoticed until something explodes or somebody falls dead. Category:Female